Destroyers
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: A Gargoyle/X-Men Crossover. Destroyers is done.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Destroyers  
  
BY: Showndra Ridge  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters that belong to Marvel Comics and Disney and are used without their creators permission. I do not make any money off of this story or any of the others following. This is set both in the X-Men movie and the TV show.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Alex!" Lexington screamed once again as he attempted to look for the young sorcerer. Alex, Fox and David Xanatos' son, was in the process of attempting to hide from everyone due to the fact that his dad would not let him have a puppy. Puck, even with his power could not find where he was. And all of the castle inhabitants had spent about half of the night looking, all except Kes who was looking after the "hatchlings".  
  
At approximately 2 AM Goliath called everyone to the dining hall. Kes herded her charges in front of her and when they saw their parents they ran to them. Fox seeing this looked like she might cry. When Goliath saw that he turned his head and cleared his throat. "We have checked the entire castle, with the exception of the rookery, and found nothing."  
  
"Why didn't you check the rookery?" Fox demanded.  
  
"Kes was down there with the hatchlings."  
  
Fox glared at Kes until finally Kes sighed "I had the hatchlings search the rookery while we were waiting and we did not find anything."  
  
"What I want to know is how a small lad like that could just disappear?" Hudson asked.  
  
"So where did he go? You don't think he could have gone into another world?" Lex asked trying not to show how uneasy he was getting.  
  
Finally Fox burst into tears at the thought that her son may be in some strange world all alone. "Your gargoyles, you're suppose to protect us."  
  
"Look, we're doing all we can. Maybe you should have watched him. He is your son." Fawks said trying not to get mad. First she attacked his mate, Kes, now she was blaming the clan for losing HER son.  
  
"I wonder is it possible for him to be in another world?" Shilow asked.  
  
This got the whole room in an uproar. How was it possible for him to be in another world? Wouldn't Chryss, Sita, or Puck have been able to sense the porthole?  
  
During the argument Kes did not say anything. She had felt the disturbance, but telling the rest of the clan was out of the question. They did not know she was a sorceress, and telling them would make it seem like she did not trust them. It was simply something that did not seem very important when she first met them and now she felt it was too late. After fighting with herself for the better part of an hour making the time now 3:45 AM, she finally decided to tell them. Luckily for her the room had quieted down.  
  
"I have something to tell all of you."  
  
The clan glanced at her. They all looked tired and fed up.  
  
"At before midnight I sensed a temporal disturbance."  
  
"What do you mean you sensed?"  
  
"I felt a distortion in the space time continuum."  
  
"But how can that be, unless you were a sorceress and never told us." Puck said with a certain glint in his eye.  
  
"Well I am, and I don't think that it should really matter."  
  
Kes wasn't sure which of her statements had more of an effect, the one about the disturbance or the one about her being a sorceress.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"We try to find out where he went." Goliath said.  
  
"How?" Broadway wondered.  
  
"We need to find a magic book and look in it, the Grimorum would be ideal." Puck answered.  
  
"But that was destroyed." Gabriel pointed out.  
  
"After it was taken by Goliath, no less." Xanatos said.  
  
Everyone in the room started to think about a way find another answer. Now this time Fox stared at Kes. Finally after five minutes she cleared her throat. "I have something else to tell you." they all looked at her expectantly, "I have a copy of the Grimorum."  
  
"How?" Hudson demanded.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
The time was now too late for them to do anything. With it being summer the sun would soon be up and they would have to sleep. Puck and everyone that did not have to turn to stone agreed that they would look through Kes' book. This did not make her too happy, she had promised when she took it that she would not let anyone see it without her being there. There went another promise she made out the window. As the sun rose she could not help but feel guilty.  
  
********  
  
Alex glanced around him and wondered just what he had gotten himself into. The blue woman told him he would be safe with her and her friends, but he just did not trust them. They all had dark thoughts and kept talking about getting their boss out of jail.  
  
*********  
  
With the setting sun the gargoyles woke up, and could tell by the faces around them that there had not been any success. Fox looked even more stressed and tired. Puck handed Kes back her book which she took and hid in her room.  
  
Once she was back with the group Goliath handed out the patrol assignments, and everyone split up to check the city. When it became obvious to everyone that nothing was going on they were told to come back to the castle. Before reaching the castle a small group consisting of Kes, Brooklyn, Angela, Shilow, Lex, Fawks, Sita, Broadway, Chryss, and Talon met in the air above the PIT headcounters. They had planned on talking to the People For Inter Species Tolerance. Before they could say anything a disturbance exploded around they and they passed out.  
  
********  
  
"Professor what's wrong?"  
  
"The disturbance I sensed before just reappeared."  
  
"Do you know what's causing it?"  
  
"I wish I did."  
  
*********  
  
"Puck, what's wrong?"  
  
"There is a temporal disturbance."  
  
"Like the one Kes was describing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Suddenly Kera came running into the room and cried "I can't find my sister."  
  
Everyone in the room looked at one another, as Maggie tried to raise Talon on the radio and failed. She then tried the others with similar results. Zetsubou came in the room with a shocked look on her face as she told them that the PIT building was deserted. The horror on everyone's faces grew when they found out that the Querymen were also missing.  
  
******  
  
Confused? Read the below info  
  
A prelude to my X-over. THIS IS NOT A STORY simply everything you need to know to understand my story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own all characters not Disney. All Disney characters are used here without their creators permission. Chryss belongs to a friend of mine. And yes, Chryss is female.  
  
**  
  
Please bare with me as I edit this fic. All Christine Morgan characters are being removed at her request. Expect each chapter to come down starting with 2, as I put the revised version up. This page may be updated as needed with the story.  
  
***  
  
First of all Kes is related to Brooklyn. Over one thousand years ago before the slaughter a group of 20 male and female Gargoyles were sent to a neighboring kingdom to help out. They arrived between the time when Goliath and the others were frozen in stone and Demon showed up. To make a long story short (You'll just have to read the other story which will be posted at a later time and comes before this one) the survivors went back to the kingdom and lived and had children and so on. One of those that survived was Brooklyn's mother.  
  
Shilow is a female, slightly taller from Kes's clan. She and Kes somewhat get along. She is emerald green in color.  
  
Fawks comes from a clan in the southwest that was killed in a tornado. He, Sita, and Chryss, along with their dog, travel to New York city to meet Goliath's clan when they heard about them in a news paper. Fawks is mud colored, Chryss is tiger striped, and Sita is the gargoyle from Fighting Prejudice. (I just changed her name.)  
  
Demona in this has an adopted/step son. The father of the son is now Demona's mate. The mate will not be in this. The hatred between the son and the clan has to do with Sita and her clan. This goes back about 4 fics, if I get any requests I will up the ones that come before this. The sons name is Fuzen. (I may have spelt that wrong.) Both father and son are a midnight black with dark brown/black hair. (If you translate their names you'll see why.)  
  
The two other Gargoyles in this are Zetsubou, she has a daughter named Kitai. I have yet to decide what part they will play in this. Zetsubou is the color of the sky right before a thunder storm, her hair is slightly bluer than her body. Kitai is a pearl color with seafoam blue hair.  
  
The following are pared mates:  
  
Kes and Fawks  
  
Angela and Brooklyn (This will not change, I had the idea before I read any of her fics.)  
  
Broadway and Sita (This may change in any other story.)  
  
Lexington and Shilow  
  
Chryss likes Claw (I need to talk to the owner of this Gargoyle before I make them mates. She told me Claw was the one she wanted about a year ago.)  
  
Demon and Akuma  
  
Kibou comes from the same clan as Zetsubou, and he is male.  
  
Something I forgot to mention, Chryss and Sita's clan used magic powers. Fawks did not study them. Chryss and Sita's powers are one of the reasons they where able to survive.  
  
OK, the fics edited. What I need to cover is below.  
  
Kes' clan B'Elanna, Shilow, Tobias, ext. know a lot about their past. They have pics covering what happen such as Tom and the princess.  
  
Kibou is from Zetsubou's clan. They came from Canada when their clan was also wiped out.  
  
Fuzon and his father originally came from Fawks' clan. They got kicked out about a year before the tornado. Fuzon hates Fawks because he blames him for being kicked out of the clan. Fuzon also thinks Fawks stole his girlfriend about 3 years before the tornado.  
  
If you have any questions please leave them in a review. After finishing this I now know for some of this to make any sense I need to write the other fics. Glad to see what I'm going to be doing after I finish the Ninja Team and my Spooksville fic, that is if I can stop writing DBZ stuff.  
  
{FIY written at 1:20 AM.} 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Kes woke up with a splitting head ache. She glanced around her and guessed it would be to late to tell the others that she sensed another disturbance. The others where finally waking up. Fawks was the first to groan and Brooklyn asked the first question. "Where are we?" so Kes thought they were in somewhat good condition.  
  
Finally after ten minutes they all were awake. And could talk Brooklyn asked his question again "Where are we?"  
  
"I think a better question would be what do we do now?" Shilow asked.   
  
"What do you mean what do we do now?" Brooklyn demanded.  
  
"We don't even know where we are." Angela said looking at her mate.  
  
"What do you mean where we are? Of course we're in Manhattan."   
  
Kes thought that sometimes Brooklyn could be very boneheaded. Even Kera, who's time in New York City was limited would have been able to tell them they where not in the City. She decided to point out the obvious. "Then Mr. Leader where is the PIT building, the Statue of Liberty, or even the Brooklyn Bridge?"  
  
"What do you mean 'Mr. Leader'?" Brooklyn asked ignoring her statement about all the landmarks.  
  
"Goliath did make you second in command." Lex pointed out.  
  
"And since he's not around that makes you leader." Broadway finished.  
  
Brooklyn's beak opened slightly and he stared at his rookery brothers.   
  
"Look Brooklyn, if you not up to the job I could always lead." Talon offered.  
  
"Or Kes," Fawks added, "she was the next in line to take over her clan."  
  
"Thanks, but I'll do it."  
  
All this time Sita stood looking at the sky line. Finally she looked at her clanmates. "What about the PIT people?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Talon said trying to figure out what she was getting at.  
  
"Don't you think since we are here they maybe also?"  
  
That started a whole new line of questions with no answers. Everyone knew they had to protect their friends. But Brooklyn did not look like he was going to lead.  
  
******************************  
Some where in the X-Men world:  
Suddenly Alex glanced at the blue woman. She and her friends where talking about someone named Rouge and whether or not she was important to their plans. All Alex knew was that his call for his friends had been answered, the only thing they needed to do was find him and he could go home. Maybe he would even get his puppy.  
  
*****************************  
In Manhattan:  
Zetsubou sighed as she and Kibu finished their tour of the city. The rest of the clan was missing, and everyone in the castle would give anything to see the missing members, the PIT people, or at this point even the Quarrymen. Puck had tried to find them with the same results as when he looked for Alex, and Fox was getting even more desperate.  
  
The two gargoyles landed at the castle the same time as Goliath and Claw. They were meant by Maggie who walked with them in silense to the dining hall, to where everyone was waiting. McBeth arrived five minutes later. Everyone looked at each other until finally McBeth broke the silense. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Do you think you can try a spell?" Tobias asked with a desperate look in his eyes.  
  
Kera looked at her brother and asked an obvious question "Don't you think that Puck would have been able to find them?"  
  
"Well, it's worth a try." Tobias shot back.  
  
The brother and sister looked like they might start to fight so McBeth told them the truth. "I can try a spell with Puck , but I think that it will probably not have any effect."  
  
"Why didn't you do that before when my boy was missing?" Fox yelled.  
  
"First of all, I was out of town. Secondly, the spell I am going to use is to find Gargoyles only."  
  
"Have you ever tried this before?" Goliath asked.  
  
"No. But there is a first time for everything."  
  
McBeth and Puck went to work on the spell.  
  
*****************  
Some where in the X-Men world:  
Friends of Humanity, or FOH met as they did on this same day every week. On this weeks agenda: Close the school for the gifted, by any means necessary. They would attack at midnight the next night.  
  
***********  
  
At the same time the Quarry men were discussing what they were going to do. They needed a way to get their revenge on the wretched Gargoyles who had transported them here, and they had just the way. One of their newest inventions was a device that could find Gargoyles due to their metabolism. Luckily, one of the members had grabbed it before they had been transported and at midnight the next night they would use it to kill the filthy creatures.  
  
**********  
  
"Charles, why do you come here every month?"  
  
"To talk Eric."  
  
"And to look for hope I suppose." Magneto said that with certain look in his eyes, an almost teasing look.  
  
Xavier left after he finished his chess game and met Scott at the door.  
  
"What's wrong Professor?" Cyclops asked as he helped Xavier into the car.  
  
"I'm sensing a strange presence. It's gone now, let's get back to the school."  
  
**********  
At the castle in Manhattan:  
McBeth and Puck came back into the room after they had tried the spell.   
  
"Right now all we can tell you is that they are alive." Puck said almost disappointed.  
  
"And Alex is in the same world as them."  
  
"Are they together?" Xanatos asked.  
  
"We can't tell."  
  
***********  
In Putnam Valley (it borders Westchester County):  
The only thing everyone agreed on was they would need to find a safe place to sleep. As they flew over the tiny town they saw a school with just the kind of cover they would need so they landed and prepared to sleep. Talon would have to watch them the day to make sure no one came up. Suddenly Kes felt like she would start to cry. Somehow she felt this was all her fault, and she could not sense her little brother or sister. Fawks came over to comfort her. No one really said anything, and the sun came up turning everyone except the Mutate to stone. With the light Talon could make out the sign with the name of the building they were staying on. Turned out they were at the Putnam Valley Elementary School. He thought it was kind of ironic, and with a final glance at the sign he want to get some sleep next to the sleeping Gargoyles.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
X-Men Mansion:  
Bobby and Rogue sat in the cafeteria eating their dinner, when Jean Gray burst into the room. She looked for Rouge for a second, found her and walked over. As Jean neared Rouge could tell something was wrong. The rest of the students could also and so all talking stopped. Jean looked at Rouge and said something the teen had been fearing for the past few months. "Magneto escaped."  
  
Rouge felt like she might pass out and Bobby helped her out of the room. Once in the hall they were met by Scott and Storm, who escorted the student to Professor Xavier's room. The professor told Rouge to not leave the campus for any reason, if a dire need came up she was to get an adult to escort her.  
  
"Professor, do you think Magneto will try to take her again?" Scott asked.  
  
Before Xavier could answer Logan burst through the door. Scott frowned at him, but the others welcomed him back. Rouge gave him back his Dog Tag and he was told what had happened. They attempted to work out a plan, while Bobby tried to get Rouge to look on the bright side. Outside the sun set.  
  
************  
FOH headquarters:  
"Tonight we strike! The freaks will be wiped off of the planet and it will be ours again!" The Friends of Humanity were holding a peep rally to prepare for what they faced that night.  
  
***********  
By Sing-Sing prison in Ossining:  
The Quarry men all stood around the tracker and watched as it tuned in on the Gargoyles bio signs. When it located them they congratulated each other and realized they now had the power to kill the demons as they woke up or went to sleep. Tonight at midnight they would begin to perge the planet and make it their's once again.  
  
*************  
  
On Putnam Valley Elementary School:  
The Gargoyles woke up with the usual roar. In the process of waking up they woke up Talon who had been asleep.  
  
"Some protection you were." Brooklyn said with his eyes blazing.  
  
"Well when do you think he would sleep?" Angela demanded.  
  
"Who do you think would win, Brooklyn or Talon?" Fawks whispered.  
  
"I'll put my money on Talon." Broadway said looking at his brother.  
  
"Me to." Lex added.  
  
"What do you think this is a game?" Kes demanded, "You should be ashamed betting on your brother and Talon. And you two" she said looking at the Brooklyn and Talon, "don't you think we have bigger problems than when Talon sleeps."  
  
"But he went to sleep!" Brooklyn yelled.  
  
"Who cares, so did we, but at least he would have woken up if anyone had come up here. Besides it's summer. The school is closed."  
  
During all this Sita and Chryss had been talking. And now they both agreed on one thing. "Don't you think that we should head back to the city?"  
  
"As long as these two can stop fighting." Fawks whispered.  
  
"If they don't I'll take over." Kes declared.  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
With that they were off and started to the city. High in the sky above them someone watched their argument and laughed to himself. With nothing better to do he followed them.  
  
************  
Magneto's headquarters:  
"Welcome back sir."  
  
"Thank you Mystique."  
  
"Boss, we have a surprise for you."  
  
"What is it Toad?"  
  
Alex tried to make himself as small as possible. All he wanted to do was get out of there and go home. These mean people had something bad in store for him. The man named Sabertooth came in and dragged him out to show to their boss. He took one look at Alex and said he would be perfect for the plan.   
  
Suddenly Alex started to cry. All of the people around him looked at him confused. Alex, then got an idea. He whispered the word 'sleep' under his breath and watched as the people around him fell asleep. When they were all out he ran out the door and into a forest.  
  
***********  
At Castle Wyvern:  
"Puck what's wrong?" Elisa asked when she saw the Fray suddenly concentrate.  
  
"Alex just cast a spell"  
  
"That means he's alive!" Fox yelled.  
  
"But we still don't know where he is?" Kibou said trying to hide his frustration.  
  
"Why don't you use a spell locator?" Kera asked forgetting she was not supposed to know about that stuff.  
  
"A what?" Kitai asked.  
  
Now everyone looked at Kera. The little red Gargoyle stuttered until her brother saved her. "It 's a spell that when cast it finds other spells and the people who made them."  
  
"I've never heard of that." McBeth said as he looked at the two young Gargoyles.  
  
"My clan is the only one that can do it." Kera said proudly.  
  
"Only girls can." Tobias grumbled.  
  
"Can you do it?" David said.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
***********  
In the sky over Continental Village:  
"Kes what's wrong?" her mate asked.  
  
"Can you feel it?" Kes asked ignoring her mate.  
  
"Someone just cast a spell." Sita said.  
  
"Who do you think it was?" Talon asked.  
  
"Maybe it's Alex." Lex said hopefully.  
  
They continued to fly to the city in hopes they would be able to find their home, and Alex. Their stalker in the air above them continued to fly after them.  
  
************  
In the woods of Westchester County:  
Alex ran for his life. As he ran he began to think that maybe this had not been such a good idea. Then he would think of the bad people and he ran faster. When his legs started to get tired he wished he could fly. That would definitely surprise his mom and dad, he could just picture it. He would gather his chi and fly like those people on that TV show he had seen one time.  
  
Abruptly he was snapped out of his trance when he sensed Kera's presence looking for him. He tried to reach out to her but she left to suddenly. He was then left with only his thoughts and his tired legs.  
  
****************  
X-Men Mansion:  
Xavier sensed a strange presence searching for someone. Almost as suddenly as it came he felt it leave. He could only think of this as a sign.  
  
***************  
THE TIME IS NOW 9:30.  
*****************  
Castle Wyvern:  
"Kera, are you ok?"  
  
"Alex is alive and tired, not hurt, but he's not in this world. He is also thinking about how hard it would be to fly."  
  
"Without wings?" Kibou asked.  
  
"At least we know he's fine." Hudson said  
  
********************  
  
Both the Quarrymen and the FOH got ready to purge their planet.  
  
********************  
At the Nightstone Unlimited building:  
Demona paced, Fuzen had been missing for the past few nights and it was making her mad. Maybe it was time to pay Goliath a little visit and see if he knew what happened to her son.  
  
****************  
Castle Wyvern:  
Owen suddenly glanced at the walls of the castle. And he announced that the wards he had place around the castle had been brought down by an evil force. The evil force entered the room they were in.  
  
"Demona what do you want?" Goliath growled.  
  
"I want my son." She demanded.  
  
"Fuzen?" Maggie said getting confused.  
  
"We don't know where that lad is." Hudson said.  
  
Demona demand a tour of the castle to believe them. They then told her that all of the PIT people, the Quarrymen, Brooklyn, Angela, Chryss, Fawks, Kes, Lexington, Talon, Sita, Broadway, and Alex were all missing. For once Demona decided to work with the clan. They did not fully trust her, but her love for her son was genuine.  
  
*************  
THE TIME WAS NOW 10:30.  
************  
  
And time marched on as the Gargoyles, FOH, and the Quarrymen all headed toward one building: Xavier's School For The Gifted. Alex fell asleep some where in the forest. And the X-Men got ready for a fun night.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok sorry about the 'Chi' thing I've sort of been reading fanfics and watch a little to much Dragon Ball Z. Originally the part after Kibou asked 'without wings' Gohan was going to come in with a small part and ask 'what's wrong with flying without wings', but my boyfriend got me to cut it out. Also I do not live in New York, and yes all of the places such as the elementary school do exist. The X-men Mansion, Castle Wyvern, and the Nightstone buildings are all made up, so don't ask me where they are  
  



	4. chapter 4

  
Chapter Four  
  
THE TIME IS NOW 10:30  
****************  
  
Titania looked at Oberon, then lowered her eyes. She was getting ready to visit her grandson, and unfortunately, Oberon wanted to have party. She wanted to spend a little time with her husband, and he seemed determined not to let her.   
  
When she finally found her she, was at the Gargoyle's castle visiting with Princess Katherine. The old princess's health was starting to go. If things continued the way they were going, she was going to need heart surgery. The only problem was, that she would have to go out of Avalon to have it done. Titania decided to 'kill two birds with one stone', and take the princess with her when she went to visit Alex, that way she had an excuse.  
  
Titania's decision would later save everyone's life.  
  
***************  
Castle Wyvern:  
Demona tried a spell of her own to try and find her son. The results of which, were not as good as the others had been. Her son was no where to be found in their world.  
  
"That may mean, that he is in the same world as the others." Hudson said, as he tried to calm the mad she-Gargoyle.  
  
"I want my son, and I want him now!" Demona yelled.  
  
"Demona ,we can't give him to you when we don't have him." Goliath tried.  
  
Demona got ready to start to yell more, when a young red Gargoyle came into the room.  
  
Kera looked at Demon for a second, and then sensing the current tension of the room, she did the only thing she could think of, she called her brother and the other young their age into the room. This, of course, confuse everyone in the room, but Kera carried out her plan.  
  
"Your Demon right?"  
  
"Yes." Demona answered slowly.  
  
"Than you knew our relatives. Can you tell us about them?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were born over 1000 years ago, so you were alive when our ancestors were."  
  
"What my sister means is, you were part of the original clan, so you knew our great-grandparents, before they were separated from the clan. Can you tell us about your rooker brothers and sisters?" Tobias tried to explain.  
  
"We've hard the stories from Goliath, and the others. We just want to hear another point of view.  
  
Demona relaxed and settled into the story. Maybe these hatchlings would see things her way.  
  
************  
On the Putnam Valley/Westchester border:  
Brooklyn turned to Talon. "What do you mean you think you should lead?"  
  
"All I'm saying is that I would make the better leader right now."  
  
"What's wrong with the way I'm leading?"  
  
"Aside from the fact that you got us lost?"  
  
"Boys would you stop fighting." Angela said. She looked like she might try and take over, if they did not stop fighting.  
  
Kes finally yelled for all of them to shut up. She then took over for a little while, until they promised to stop fighting.  
  
*************  
THE TIME IS NOW 11:00  
************  
In the woods of Westchester:  
Alex shifted in his sleep. He had only gone to sleep a little while ago, and now someone wanted him to wake up. When he looked up, he was only half awake, and the person looked like one of the people on that TV show. He briefly wondered why he kept thinking about it. The person picked him up, and started to carry him. All the while, he talked to Alex. Alex could tell this person did not want to hurt him, and he fell back to sleep in his arms.  
  
************  
Near the X-Men mansion:  
The FOH prepared to attack, they only had to wait until the students went to sleep. Just one more hour.  
**********  
  
The Quarrymen ran in an attempt to keep up with the forms in the air.  
  
****************  
At the X-Men mansion:  
Xaiver looked at the clock on the wall, and his feelings of uneasiness grew. Cyclops and Wolverine had stopped fighting fifteen minutes ago, and now they too were waiting. The question was, for what?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all I have for now. I know any of my reader that are still with me have gotten impatient, but the truth is you have no idea how hard this story is to write, right now. The next chapter will be longer. This story also has only about three to four more chapters to go.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5a

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rockapella, unless you count their CDs. That's all for a disclaimer. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
THE TIME IS NOW 11:15  
***************  
  
In Peekskill by the Hudson:  
The PIT people stood around a stage, and watched while a group called Rockapella performed. In between songs, and the train, they tried to figure out how they had gotten here. One of the newest members told the rest that she had a house nearby, and they set out to try and find it. Hopefully, they would be able to call the city and find out what had happened.  
  
*************  
THE TIME IS NOW 11:30  
**************  
In the air above Westchester:  
Kes looked up in an attempt to see what was following her. None of the others could see anything, and yet she sensed a strange, threatening presence. She was beginning to think it was nothing but her imagination. Brooklyn and Talon had finally stopped fighting, and if things continued the way they were, the group should get to Manhattan around 1:30. At least, they would have an interesting story to tell the others.  
  
***********  
The FOH positioned themselves around the school. Only a short wait now.  
  
***********  
  
Logan looked out of the window, and could barley make out shapes of the trees that bordered the school.. He got ready to turn back to the conversation, when he noticed one of the shapes move. His curse drew the attention of the others in the room. At once Xaiver knew what he had seen. Cyclops moved to look out, and sopped when a bullet ripped threw the window. Everyone dove for cover. Jean moved the curtains back to cover the window, as Xaiver turned the lights out. Storm crept out of the room to make sure the students were safe. Everyone could tell the fight would be in their own back yard for a change, and that fact did not make any of them happy.  
  
************  
The leader of the FOH yelled at the fool who had fired. He was 15 minutes early. They had to wait for midnight. And now, thanks to the fool, they had lost the element of surprise.  
*************  
  
Shilow turned in the air when the gun shot rang out. All of the clan looked at each other. They knew that they should probably check it out, so they all changed course and headed to the sound.  
  
************  
Gambit stopped when he heard the shot. The boy he was carrying did not wake up. Gambit had to get him somewhere safe, and now the one place that he had heard may accept and protect him and the boy, no longer sounded very safe. He decided to wait in the woods for a little while.  
  
**************  
12:00  
***********  
Below them Kes could make out a mansion. From the sky, it looked like the area was very soon going to be involved in a war. All around the fence line were men with lazer guns. She still had no idea where the shot had come from.   
  
"Do you think we should help them?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
"Who do you think are the good guys?" Lex asked.  
  
"I think it would be smart to wait up here for a little while, until we know what's going on." Talon answered.  
  
Kes was about to respond when a weight slammed into her, sending her crashing to the ground. As she fell she could see the men moving toward the building, and unfortunately she was in the way.  
  
Fawks looked to see what had hit her, and saw Fuzen. Then, to his horror, he notice the Quarrymen coming at her. In a blind rage, over his mate, he folded his wings and attempted to help her.  
  
***********  
The FOH heard a scream of rage and looked up. Coming at them was a red shape. It crashed in front of them. They posed enough to realize they had never seen a mutant like this before. She looked like she would be down a while, so they continued their march to the school, they could deal with this new freak later.  
  
**************  
The Quarryman noticed the Gargoyle crash into the ground. They decided to take this as a sign, after all, you should never look a gift Gargoyle in the mouth. They ran as a single unit to destroy the demon.  
  
They got half way there, when they were stopped by a man in a black suite with claws coming out of his hands. This paused them at last a few seconds.  
  
**********  
Wolverine ran out of the mansion followed by the other X-Men. They split up, each of them knew that without some help there was no way they could win.  
  
Suddenly, he watched as a creature fell from the sky. A group of men he had never seen ran at her. It was obvious she was female, what she was, was still unknown. Not that it mattered. He went to go help her. Maybe this would be a sign that help was on the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry, but I have to end it here or I'll never get it on-line. The rest of chapter five will be with chapter six. All of you reading this who are getting mad that it's not coming out fast enough, you will remember in the first chapter I said I would put it on depending on the reviews. Well, the other stuff I have on is getting more reviews, so that's what I'm working on. Any of you who have read this and are mad at me for not getting it up faster, and did not review it, blame it on your self. Also you can thank HuaMei for getting me hooked on DBZ, so now I spend all my time working with Trunks, Gohan, and the others.  
  
  



	6. 

Chapter 5b  
  
Fuzen looked at Kes and realized his mistake. Never had he wanted the female to get hurt, certainly not killed as the Quarrymen would surely do. He had thought she was Brooklyn, they just looked so much alike.  
  
The clan watched as one of the people from the building went to help Kes.   
  
"That solves it. We help them." Talon shouted  
  
Sita turned to Fuzen and whispered "Are you going to help us save your brother's mate or are you going to run?" She then shouted "This is all your fault." She dove and followed the others.  
  
Logan had his back to the female as he tried to stop the men from attacking her. The other X-Men were rather busy and he knew sooner or later he would not be able to stop the group. Suddenly the creature that screamed drooped to the ground behind him, next to the girl. Logan realized he could not fight a two front war and still tried to protect her. He had no idea why suddenly he was so protective of a creature he had never seen before.  
  
All this went threw his head in an instant, the next second he realized the male creature was not attacking her. He was protecting her. The creature looked at him then past he and yelled "Watch your back!" Logan turned and was barley able to dodge the blow to his head. When he turned back the creature was fighting.  
  
All around various X-Men found themselves teamed up with Gargoyles. The FOH and Quarrymen fell back together to plan for another attempt the next night. Xavier walked with the unhurt mutants and Gargoyles and helped the wounded down to the infirmary. Out of all those wounded Fuzen came off worst. Brooklyn did not think he would make it to sunrise.  
  
{Which leads me to Chapter 6}  
#####################################################################  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Wolverine helped Brooklyn carry Fuzen into the building. They set him down next to Kes.  
  
"Get that monster away from my mate!" Fawks roared, his eyes blazing.  
  
Storm, who had been trying to stop the bleeding to a gunshot wound hissed at him "If you don't stop moving, this will never heal."  
  
"It will heal when the sun comes up." Lex said.  
  
"What?" Jean asked. She was putting a bandage on Talon's arm.  
  
"Luckily for Gargoyles, when the sun rises they turn to stone and sleep. This heals them."  
  
"What do you mean 'lucky for Gargoyles'? Aren't you like them?"  
  
"No. I'm a mutate."  
  
Talon and Lex told the group about themselves everything from 1000 years ago they were frozen in stone, and the mutates creation to Kes's clan.   
  
When they finished Brooklyn added "I just don't think Fuzen will make it that long."  
  
Wolverine looked at Kes as he now knew she was called "Will she be OK?"  
  
"Kes? She'll live." Brooklyn said then looked at Talon. "The next time you think you should lead, I'll let you. If this is what's going to happen when I lead, I'm going to tell Goliath he can choose another second in command."  
  
"Why?" Angela asked as she stood.  
  
"Would you be acing like this if instead of Fuzen it was Chryss, Sita, or even yourself?"  
  
"From what I saw, you made a fine leader." Xavier said.  
  
Brooklyn thought for a few minutes.   
  
"Look everyone's alive, and that's all that really matters." Logan said.  
  
"Brooklyn, the sun will be coming up in a few minutes." Shilow reminded him.  
  
The X-Men watched as the Gargoyles in the room turned to stone.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Talon asked.  
  
Everyone jumped. Then Jean took over and offered to show him to a room so he could get some sleep. The X-Men also went to get some sleep, and before Logan went to sleep he wondered what the next night would hold and smiled.  
  
***************  
Avalon:  
Titania told her husband she was taking the princess to Manhattan for the operation, and left.  
  
************  
Manhattan at 12:00 AM:  
Titania arrived in her usual style in Alex's room. Sine he was not in the room she walked out and into the hall. She had Princess Katherine with her, and soon she knew she would have to find someone to take her to the hospital. She was about to take more desperate measures when Puck and the others ran to were she was. Her daughter was the first to speak.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To see Alex, is that so wrong?"  
  
"You can't see him."  
  
B'Elanna cut off any farther talk. "Princess!"  
  
"Why did you bring her here?" Hudson demand.  
  
"As you know she has a heart condition. She needs surgery or she will die."  
  
Elisa looked slightly disturbed by that. She and Maggie helped the Princess to bed while Puck/Owen called to get a doctor to do the surgery.  
  
"You do know you would have asked the normal way?" Goliath asked.  
  
"And what way would that have been?" Titania asked.  
  
"Never mind." Goliath sighed.  
  
"Now where is my grandson?"  
  
"You can't see him lass." Hudson said.  
  
"Why not."  
  
"He's not here." Demona said as she came into the room. She was followed by Kera and the other hatchlings.  
  
"What do you mean not here?" Titania demand.  
  
"That's a rather long story." Goliath told her all they knew. Somewhere in the middle someone showed up, and took the princess to where she could get the surgery.  
  
After hearing the story Titania decided to wait until Princess Katherine was out of surgery, then she would find her grandson. Even thought this surgery would save her life, she still could die in the process. They would just have to wait until it was over. The Gargoyles gathered and turned to stone as the sun rose.  
  



	7. 

Chapter 7  
  
  
Talon and the X-Men gathered in the room as the sun set.  
  
"Give them room."  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Just step back. You'll see why in a minute." Talon insisted.  
  
The X-Men stepped back and watched as cracks began to form along the stone skin. Suddenly the Gargoyles roared the skin came flying off.  
  
"Do they do that every night?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Brooklyn turned and looked at Fuzen, who had awoken with the rest. "Now what do we do with him?"  
  
"We take him home." Kes answered. Fawks looked relieved and hugged her.  
  
Fuzen looked at the ground and did not speak.  
  
"Would you at least like to 'try' an attempt at an apology?" Angela said, a slight edge creeping into her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." Fuzen said, amazing all of the Gargoyles.  
  
"Then why did you attack her?" Wolverine demanded.  
  
"I thought she was Brooklyn."  
  
"And that just makes it all better?" Wolverine said. He still had no idea why he should care about Kes.  
  
"We know why Fuzen would attack Brooklyn." Talon said.  
  
The X-Men waited for the reason. The clan, however, did not want to remember that time. When it became apparent that they would not get an answer Storm spoke.  
  
"Of course, if you would rather not tell us, that's up to you."  
  
"It happened a while ago, after Fuzen found out Fawks, Sita and Chryss where alive. And your right, we'd rather not talk about it." "Brooklyn said.  
  
"That's OK, we all have things in our past we would rather not remember." Wolverine said, surprising several of the X-Men.  
  
"Jean, would you mind showing our guests where they can get something to eat?" Xaiver asked.  
  
"Of cores Professor." she said as she lead the Gargoyles, including Talon, out of the room and to the cafeteria.  
  
"Professor, what do you think about their story?" Scott asked.  
  
"Right now I'd rather not say."  
  
The group started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Oh, and Logan, what did you find out?" Scott asked.  
  
"Nothing important." Logan answered as he left.  
  
*********  
Rouge sat with Bobby and the other students as they watched the TV. She tried to get her mind off of Magneto and started to succeed when suddenly,  
  
"We interrupt this show for an important news bullion."  
  
All of the students groaned.  
  
"The escaped mutant, Magneto AKA Eric Lehnsherr , has recently been spotted in Continental Village heading toward Westchester. If you see him, please call the police and stay out of his site."  
  
"We now return you to your regularly scheduled program already in progress."  
  
Bobby looked directly at Rouge and noticed she was shaking. Kitty noticed too and went to go get one of the adults.  
  
The first person she ran into was Jean, who was still with the Gargoyles. The girl ignored the strange creatures and got Jean to come an look at Rouge.  
  
************  
(FOH meeting hall)  
The FOH leader looked at the Quarryman leader.  
  
"Do you have any idea what kind of mutant that red creature was?"  
  
"That red creature was not a mutant, she was a Gargoyle."  
  
"Great, new freaks to deal with." one of the FOH members said.  
  
"They are not freaks, they're demons." a Quarryman shouted.  
  
"What do you want to do about these 'Gargoyles'?" The FOH leader shouted.  
  
"Destroy them!" The Quarrymen shouted.  
  
"What do you want to do to these mutant freaks?"  
  
"Destroy them!" The FOH members shouted.  
  
"Then we are in agreement?" The Quarryman leader asked.  
  
"DESTROY!" Both groups shouted, their voices becoming one. After a few moments they began to make plans as to how to destroy the Gargoyles and mutants.  
  
**************  
The new PIT member could not find her house, and the group finally gave up. They went to a pay phone and tried to call several of their members that were left in the city, and could not get them. According to the message, the numbers were out of service. Another member came up with an idea, and tried to find the number in a phone book. As it turned out they were not there.  
  
After wondering around for one hour, they ran into a teenage boy carrying a five year old boy. One of the members recognized the five year old as Alex Xanatos.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know David Xanatos?" the member asked.  
  
"No. Why?" Gambit said.  
  
"That's his son your holding."   
  
Alex looked at Gambit.  
  
"I found him asleep in the woods." Gambit responded.  
  
"Did this man kidnapped you?" another member asked.  
  
"No, I was lost and he found me."  
  
"Do you want to go home?" one of the older PIT members asked.  
  
"If you can get me home." Alex said.  
  
"How? All we have to do is take you to the city." The older member responded.  
  
Alex then told them that they were not in the same world as they had been.  
  
***********  
Magneto looked at Mystic, Toad, and Sabertooth.  
  
"I want that boy."  
  
Mystic and Toad turned to leave, and try and find him."  
  
"I also want Jubilee."  
  
They looked at Magneto.  
  
"Get me both of them now."  
  
The mutants left to get the boy and Jubilee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For a good story about the Quarrymen/Gargoyle fight read 'Fighting Prejudice'. This is a set up like a debate, and involves a different clan then Kes'. That would be Sita's clan, since that happened before this and now that I have to edit Destroyers.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
(Castle Wyvern)  
The sun set over Manhattan and the Gargoyles woke up. Goliath walked into the dining hall with the others following. What they saw surprised them, Titania, Demona, and Elisa were all talking.  
  
"How is the Princess?" B'Elanna asked nervously.  
  
"She is resting comfortably. The surgery went without a problem." Owen answered.  
  
"Now that you are awake, I have an errand to run." Titania said.  
  
"Running already mother?" Fox asked.  
  
"If you must know, I am going to get your son." With that said Titania disappeared.  
  
"Do you think she will be able to find Alex and the others?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Let's hope she can." Goliath answered.  
  
The clan settled down to wait and hope.  
  
************  
  
Gambit looked at the PIT members and Alex.  
  
"Do you know somewhere we can go?"  
  
"I may." Gambit responded, and they started to walk towards the school for the gifted.  
  
*************  
  
Demona watched as Goliath and the others sat down to wait. She walked out of the room and found a smaller room where she could be alone.  
  
A few moments later Kera and the other hatchlings walked into the room.  
  
"Why do the others hate you." Kera asked.  
  
"Because I see the world as it truly is."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tobias asked as he sat down.  
  
"Humans hate us. They will never understand us. We should take back our planet." Demona said trying to keep herself under control.  
  
"What so you mean they hunt us down?" Kera asked.  
  
"They hunt us down."  
  
"Not the humans we lived with." Tobias answered, "They took care of our clan when we slept. We helped them, they helped us."  
  
"It was like that since the great slaughter." Kera added.  
  
Demona was about to say a comeback, when there was a knock on the door. A second later a red Gargoyle stuck his head in the room, and Demona almost thought it was Brooklyn. If it was him, then perhaps Fuzen was back.  
  
Kera destroyed that hope when she ran to the male and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Chakotay, what are you doing here?" Tobias asked calmly, then he too ran to his older brother.  
  
"I was looking for Kes. Do you know where she is?" Chakotay said.  
  
"She's not here." Kera said.  
  
"Do you know when she'll be back?  
  
"Maybe you'd better come with me." Demona said as she walked out of the room and back into the dining hall. The hatchlings followed her.  
  
When they reached where the others were everyone greeted Chakotay and Goliath told him what happened. He agreed to wait until Kes was back and then he could tell her what was going on.  
  
***********  
(Avalon)  
Oberon wondered how long the surgery would take and how soon his wife would get back.  
  
********  
  
The Avalon clan waited around for the Princess to come back. Tom started to pace and several of the others joined him. Every once and a while Maryoku would announce how much time had passed between the two worlds.  
  
***********  
(School for the Gifted)  
Rouge sat with Scott, Jean, Storm, and Xaiver in his office.  
  
"Do you think he wants me?" Rouge asked.  
  
There was no need for her to say how she was talking about. They all knew she meant Magneto.  
  
"I'm not sure he wants you." Xaiver said.  
  
Rouge looked down. "He wanted me last time."  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" Storm said.  
  
She took Rouge under the school and told her to stay there. Storm came back up and rejoined the professor and the others in his office.  
  
**********  
  
Wolverine watched as the Gargoyles ate. Finally after a few moments he walked over to Brooklyn.  
  
"Why does Fuzen hate you so much?"  
  
"Like I said, it's a long story." Brooklyn answered.  
  
"But if he hates you so much, shy was he so upset when he attacked Kes?"  
  
"That's also a very long time." Brooklyn sighed.  
  
"So, we have time."  
  
"Didn't you say we all have things we would rather not remember?"  
  
During the conversation Sita wondered over and listened in.  
  
"Yes, but when I save someone's life I would at least like to know why she was attacked."  
  
Brooklyn walked away and Sita answered Logan.  
  
"Kes helped to save Demona's life, if not her life at least her sanity."  
  
"And Demona is?"  
  
"You remember we said Demona was Angela's mother? Fuzen is her son by mateship, making him her step son."  
  
"And Kes saved Demona making Fuzen in debt to her." Logan filled in.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you mind telling me what happened?" Logan asked.  
  
"As Brooklyn said, it's a long story." Sita answered as she walked away.  
  
Logan sighed in frustration and stared at the wall.  
  
************  
  
Gambit, Alex, and the PIT people looked at the school from the woods.  
  
Suddenly Alex jumped up and tried to run to the building.  
  
"What's wrong?" one of the PIT members asked.  
  
"Chryss and Sita are in there."  
  
"Who?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Friends of mine." Alex answered. "Can we go in?"  
  
"They're friends, right?" Gambit asked, just to be sure he heard the boy right.  
  
"Yes, can we go in? Please?" Alex pleaded.  
  
The group stood and started to walk over to the school.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
  
Chryss stopped eating and looked at Sita. "Do you feel that?"  
  
"What?" Logan asked.  
  
"It's Alex's energy." Sita answered.  
  
"That means he's nearby, right?" Broadway asked.  
  
"Right." Chryss said.  
  
Suddenly, Everyone, a group of people are approaching the school. The Gargoyles looked at Logan.  
  
"That was Professor Xaiver."  
  
"OK, I'm not going to ask." Kes said.  
  
"Was that magic?" Fuzen asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
"No, remember we told you all of us were mutants. That was one of his powers." Logan answered.  
  
The group ran to the office and meant everyone there. Xaiver and the others were looking out of the windows.  
  
"They do not mean us any harm." Xaiver said.  
  
Kes looked and saw a teen holding a little boy's hand, followed by a group of people.  
  
When they got closer she could see the boy was Alex.  
  
"Alex!" she screamed and jumped out of the window. Lex came and would have followed her, if he had a chance, but Brooklyn stopped him.  
  
*****  
  
Gambit could tell people were watching them from the school. He looked at one of the windows and noticed a red creature climb out of it, and head in their direction.  
  
Gambit tried to put himself between Alex and the creature, but the boy ran past him.  
  
Alex started to scream 'Kes' and ran to her. She picked him up and he gave her a hug.  
  
"I told you I had friends here." Alex said to Gambit.  
  
"You're Kes, of Goliath's clan?" one of the PIT people asked.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I'm Sara Turner, one of the board members of People for Inter-Species Tolerance."  
  
Kes turned back to the school and shouted, "I found the missing PIT people."  
  
The group started to walk back to the school and went in. They were meant at the door by Lex.  
  
Lex showed them to Xaiver's office.  
  
The whole time Gambit had been getting more and more uncomfortable. Storm picked up on that and mentioned it to Jean.  
  
"First off, let me welcome all of you here. I know that you would rather be at your home, but at least you're all together." Xaiver began.  
  
"Do you think Puck is mad at me?" Alex asked Shilow.  
  
"I don't think he is." she said.  
  
"Alex, do you honestly think Puck could possible be mad at you?" Angela asked.  
  
"He never go mad at you before, why should he now?" Shilow asked.  
  
"I never messed things up like this before." Alex said.  
  
"Alex, Puck could never be mad at you." Lex said.  
  
"You're his student, and sometimes when you learn you mess things up." Kes said giving Alex a hug.  
  
Alex nodded then Storm spoke. "And you young man, what is your story?"  
  
Gambit jumped and looked at Storm.  
  
"His name is Gambit and he found me in the forest." Alex said. "Doesn't he look like one of those characters off of that TV show?"  
  
"Alex, what show?" Lex said.  
  
"The one with all of the people that fly."  
  
"People that fly?" Brooklyn said and looked at the rest of the clan.  
  
"The people go around collecting these balls."  
  
"Um, do you know what he's talking about?" Brooklyn asked Talon. who shrugged.  
  
"It had this green man, a bailed guy with no noise, and someone with three eyes." Alex said trying to remember all he could about the show.  
  
"Alex, do you mean DragonBall Z?" Kes asked slowly.  
  
"Yes that the show. Doesn't he look like Trunks?"   
  
"You do know you're not allowed to watch that?" Talon asked. Kera and Tobias were however.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Back to Gambit." Scott said.  
  
Gambit moved back, and tried to get behind the Gargoyles.  
  
"Let's deal with Gambit later, right now someone is approaching the school." Xaiver said, "Logan can you show Gambit were he can stay until we have chance to talk."  
  
Jean looked out of the window. "Professor, Magneto is coming."  
  
"What do you want us to do Professor?" Scott asked.  
  
"Let's see what he wants first. Would all of you mind leaving?" Xaiver said looking at the Gargoyles/PIT members.  
  
They left and went back to the cafeteria. Along the way they meant Jubilee. Jubilee for some strange reason joined the Gargoyles.  
  
*********  
  
Mystic and Toad sunk into the school the same way Mystic had before. Once they were in the only problem they would have was finding the girl. At least their boss would be keeping the X-Men busy.  
  
**********  
  
"Eric, why did you came here?" Xaiver said  
  
"To talk."  
  
"You never wanted to talk before." Scott said.  
  
"I came to apologize.  
  
"Why?" Storm asked.  
  
The conversation went on for a while.  
  
*****  
  
Logan left Gambit with Rouge and began to walk to the cafeteria to get something to eat.  
  
******  
{For my sanity when I say FOH, the Quarrymen are included.}  
The FOH prepared to attack once again. Maybe this time the freaks would not have help.  
  
*****  
  
Mystic and Toad found put Jubilee was in the cafeteria, with the boy. The only problem was that there were creatures protecting the boy.  
  
Mystic and Toad tried to get them anyway, and wound up running from a group of mad Gargoyles, Talon, and Logan. They ran into Sabertooth who was also supposed to cause a distraction.  
  
Suddenly an explosion shook the school. Everyone, the mutants included ran to the front of the school. The X-Men joined them.  
  
The FOH were literally attacking the school. They had several rocket launchers and fired them into the sides of the building. When they saw the X-Men and the Gargoyles they stopped and started to fire guns. The X-Men and Gargoyles fanned out, keeping two in a group in an attempt to try and get the FOH back.  
  
Suddenly, from the back of the FOH a shout of Destroy was heard and the Quarrymen ran forward.  
  
One of them ran up to Kes and raised a charged hammer above his head. He began to bring it down on her, and that's when everything stopped.  
  
"Alex, there you are." a voice said.  
  
A strange force separated everyone into groups. The FOH were separated from the Quarrymen and the Gargoyles were divided from the X-Men.  
  
"Alex, you have no idea how long I've been looking for you." Titania said as she approached.  
  
"Who is this new freak?" one of the FOH asked.  
  
"She is Titania, queen of Avalon, wife of Oberon." Shilow said.  
  
Titania smiled at him. "Do you want to go home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"More than anything."  
  
Were the answers.  
  
Titania closed her eyes and everything disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
Kibou stood out on one of the towers of the castle. Suddenly below him there was a flash of light and Titania appeared with Brooklyn, Angela, Kes, Broadway, Lex, Shilow, Sita, Fawks, Talon, Chryss and Fuzen. In Kes' arms was Alex.  
  
"Your back!" he yelled and jumped down. His call was brought the others out and they welcomed everyone back. Demona and Fuzen left.  
  
The PIT people were returned to their headquarters as well as the Quarrymen. The FOH got sent to Orange County and had to take a bus back to Westchester. Magneto and the others were sent back to their headquarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FYI the part of Gambit is being played by Christopher Ralph AKA Tobias from Animorphs the TV show and Jamie from In a Heartbeat.  
  



	10. Epilog

Epilog  
  
(Castle Wyvern)  
Chekotay looked at Kes. "It is almost time for you to return home."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember, we need to decide who is going to take over when father can no longer lead."  
  
"I know. Tell me when I need to come and I will." Kes responded.  
  
Chekotay said his good-byes and left.  
  
"So, what do you think about what happened." Brooklyn asked Talon.  
  
"How should I know?" he said.  
  
The clan tried to continue with their lives but in the back of each of there minds were several questions: how did they get there, what would have happened it Titania had never shown up, and would they ever see their new friends again.  
  
*************  
(Xaiver's school)  
  
Xaiver, Jean, Scott, Logan, Storm, Rouge, Gambit, and Jubilee sat in Xaiver's office.  
  
"Now why would Magneto want Jubilee?" Scott asked.  
  
"That is one mystery we may never solve."  
  
"Professor, do you think we'll see the Gargoyles again?" Jean asked.  
  
"Let's hope we do. Now Gambit tell me a little about you self." the professor said.   
  
Gambit found himself telling everyone his story.  
  
****************  
(Avalon)  
"Princess." Tom shouted when he saw Katherine.  
  
Everyone greeted the princess as she and Titania arrived.  
  
"I owe you our thanks." Maryoku said.  
  
"Will she be OK now?" Ga-goira asked.  
  
"She should live a lot longer now." Titania said as she disappeared.  
  
**************  
(Avalon)  
Oberon looked at his wife as she appeared next to him.  
  
"I trust the surgery went well."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And how is Alex?"  
  
Titania gave her husband a look and walked away.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
